Heroes Need Saving Too
by homicidalspork28
Summary: Raven locked herself in her room for a month and a half. But when Beast Boy gets her out, she gets kidnapped...please R&R.
1. Satan Himself

Chapter One: Satan Himself

Starfire approached Raven's door, a door no one in the house dared to even look at for the past month and a half. She cleared her throat, and knocked softly. "Raven?" she inquired shyly, "are you alright?"

Inside, Raven sat on her bed, curtains drawn shut and candles on her night stand and dresser were lit. She had before her a set of knives, and a picture on the wall at the end of her bed. By now the picture was impossible to identify from all the holes the knives had created.

"Perfect," Raven replied flatly.

Starfire shifted in her spot. "Would you allow me to come in?" she asked.

Raven sighed and threw one of the knives at the picture. She hadn't socialized for over a month, after all. "I suppose so," she answered. She used her powers to slide the door open. Starfire walked cautiously inside.

"Raven, why are you living in such darkness?" Starfire asked. Raven used her powers to shut the door, and to bring a chair from the corner to where Starfire was standing.

"It's relaxing," she told Starfire. She threw another knife at the picture on the wall. The knife hit it dead center. "Please, Star," Raven started, "I just want to be alone." Starfire shifted her gaze and stood. "I understand."

------------------------------------------

"Raven," Beast Boy called, "Raven we need your help! There's some weird guy on the roof and he says he won't leave until he sees you."

Raven threw a knife at the door. "I'll be right out," she replied. Nervously, she blew out the candles and opened her door. The hallway was empty. She pulled the knife from the door and threw it onto her dresser. She had a gut feeling this wasn't going to go smoothly.

When she got to the roof, she saw no one there. She crossed her arms angrily. _I knew this was gonna be a lie to get me out my room. _

Raven turned then, but didn't even take one step when He stepped in front of her.

"Why hello Raven," He said with a smirk, "it seems like ages since I last saw you. How have you been?" Raven took a step backwards. "Now Raven, I thought you would learned your lesson. There is no backing away from me. There is no escaping me." He wrapped a hand around her arm. She was too petrified to say anything.

"That was one good time wasn't it?" He asked. Raven looked down at her feet. "Yes. And now we can have some more fun, doesn't that sound just delicious?" Raven looked back up at Him angrily and tried to shake loose. "Now what did I _just _tell you Raven?" He let her arm go and held both of her wrists in his hands. "You can't escape me."

She cringed in his grip; he was right, as she had discovered over a month ago. There was no escaping Him. You could only do what he wanted. Even with her powers, there wasn't anything she could do to get away from Him. She had merely been lucky.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her. She closed her eyes shut and turned her head away from Him. He pushed her toward the edge of the tower. "Tell me what you're thinking," He demanded. Raven took a deep breath. "You're right," she whispered. "What was that?" He enquire, pushing her closer. "That you're right," she replied louder. He pulled her from the edge and threw her to the ground. "Good girl."

Raven rubbed her head in the spot that had hit the ground, and upon hearing no sound from Him, assumed he had left. When she looked up, however, he was looming right above her. "I do believe we should be going, my dear," he told her. "I have some plans that include you tonight." He held his out to her, but she only moved away from it. "Raven," he said as he bent down to her eye level, "I just finished explaining this to you." She focused her eyes past him and answered, "I know." She put her legs on his stomach and pushed him back, giving her enough time to stand and get inside before he could touch her.

And still her plan failed. He grabbed her hood and pulled her back. "That was a nice try, I'll give you that." He pulled her up again and held her by her wrists as he did before.

_Where is everyone? _

-------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg sat on the couch. "So what did you tell her?" Cyborg asked when Beast Boy returned. "There was a creepy guy on the roof that wouldn't leave until she went up there," he answered.

"But Beast Boy," Starfire said suddenly, "there really _was_ a creepy guy on the roof."

"And how would you know?" Beast Boy protested.

"Because he's leaving," Cyborg answered.

Outside, He was pulling Raven to a car. "Dude!" Beast Boy shouted. "I didn't know that!" The doors slammed and the car sped away. "Whoever he was, he's gone now," Robin stated.

"This is all my fault," Beast Boy said miserably. "You got that right," Cyborg retorted. "Hey! You didn't know either!" Beast Boy said back. "Enough," Robin interjected. "Beast Boy may have told her he was up there but she didn't have her locater." Starfire coughed. "So that means," she asked, "we cannot find Raven?" Robin nodded. Beast Boy slumped in his seat.

- - - - - - - - -

"Dear Raven," He said, "I do believe you should say something, don't you?" Raven glared at him into the rear view mirror of his car. "Fair enough. I shall just have to punish you later." Raven looked out the window.

_So it WASN'T a lie. Than why didn't they help me? Why weren't they there? Where were they? Some friends they are. _

The car stopped with a jolt. "Quick ride wasn't it?" He asked. "Not if you were dreading it," Raven replied. She no longer cared if He killed her or not. She would let her mouth run as long as He didn't want to hear what she had to say.

He opened her door. She cocked an eyebrow at his outstretched hand, slid over to the other door, and opened it herself. He met her on the other side. "Come now Raven," he directed, "I don't like to be late." Raven crossed her arms, horribly terrified of what plans he had in store for her, but stubbornly she did not allow herself to show her fear. "So you want to do it the _hard _way. Foolish girl, making a foolish mistake."

Raven threw a fierce glance at him. "I am _not _the foolish one here." He straightened. "I see you lost your common sense on the way here." She looked away from him. "Fear is not common sense."

When Raven looked back in his direction, he was not there. His keys were still in the ignition, but he was no where in sight. She looked around to be sure he was not around, and furtively inched her way to the car. She pulled the handle, and the door opened. She looked around again, trying to figure out if this was indeed real or not a trick, before she sat inside the vehicle. When she tried starting the car, the engine turned over. Raven sighed and slumped back into the seat.

"You really thought I left an escape route didn't you?" He said. Raven jumped. "Wh-where are you?" she demanded. "I'm right behind you Raven." She adjusted the rear view mirror, but saw no one. She sat back again, sure she was going insane. And then a hand covered her mouth from the back seat.

Raven clawed at the hand around her mouth. "Sh, Raven. You should know by now I wouldn't hurt you...at least, not yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Beast Boy looked glumly out the window. "Chill out man," Cyborg told him, "I"m sure she can handle it."

"Handle it!" Beast Boy shouted. "Sure she can handle it! But what if he's got back up! She doesn't! And it's MY fault she could be killed or hurt or...I don't know!" He continued to look the window after his outburst. "You know what I think?" Cyborg asked. "What?" Beast Boy said without interest. "I think you only feel this guilty because you've got a crush on her."

Beast Boy didn't look away from the window. "Dude, that's so not true." Cyborg shrugged. "If you say so. But let's hope that when you deny your feelings the side-effects are as bad as they are with Raven." With that, Cyborg got up and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When Raven woke up, she was in room that looked much like one in a hospital. It was then she realized her clothes had been removed. She pulled the sheets up and wrapped them around herself.

The room was looking more and more familiar; the white tile on the walls, the speckled white linoleum on the floor, the off-white curtain and the white cotton sheets. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. This time she couldn't see the video camera, but she knew it was there; He had just known where to hide it so his footage would be undisturbed.

He showed up moments later. _Speak of the devil, _she thought to herself. "Good, you're awake," he stated. "And I'll have you know that you were too resistant on the drugs that I couldn't do anything to you. You got lucky once again Raven." She didn't budge. "You're a sick son of a bitch," she told Him. "How nice of you to notice," he replied.

"If you feel like it, you can take a shower. The bathroom is two doors down. And I left you some clothes and towels in the bathroom also. Whether or not you take a shower, you will be dressing up tonight. I have a special thing planned." He turned then, done with his speech, and walked out of the room.

"He's more than a sick son of a bitch," she said aloud. "He's Satan himself."


	2. Hurt

Author's Note: This chapter is super long compared to chapter one. oh well Anyway, there is major BB/R in this chapter...and its gets a bit racy...I mean not the Raven and Beast Boy part, but the whole chapter all together gets a little up there...anyway, its not enough to be R rate material. It's borderline, if you ask me. But the BB/R part is super-gushy.

You have been warned!

Chapter Two: Hurt

Raven wrapped the sheet around her and tied it so it wouldn't fall. She opened the door to the hallway and peaked out before moving to the bathroom.

Inside, she looked through the pile on the counter. There were two towels, a washcloth, a dress which she despised just by a quick glance, and her cloak. She shuffled through the inside pockets until she found what she had been looking for.

She opened her communicator, and to prevent herself form being heard, crawled under the counter. "Star, Robin...anyone," she whispered. "Rae? Is that you?" Cyborg's voice spilled out of the communicator, and his face filled the small circle. "Yes, Cy, now please keep your voice down. I'm not sure where but I know there's a video camera in here."

"Where are you? Are you-are you wearing a sheet?" Cyborg asked. Raven sighed. "I don't know where exactly I am, but this is all too familiar..." Cyborg nodded. "Hang on a sec, let me check where you show up on the radar." She waited impatiently. The signal went dead, and Raven tapped it against the floor. "Cyborg?" she hissed. Raven scowled and tossed the communicator lightly onto the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyborg shook his head. "She doesn't show up on the radar," he said, "wherever she is the signal is blocked." Robin turned away to think, and Beast Boy plopped down on the sofa. "Fuck," he whispered to himself. "If I hadn't told her there was a guy on the roof she would still be in her room throwin' knives at the wall." Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Rewind," Cyborg said, "she was throwing knives at the wall?" Beast Boy smiled innocently. "I kinda snuck in there once or twice..." Starfire piped up. "Yes, Beast Boy happens to be correct. Friend Raven was throwing knives at her wall."

Robin stood in front of the wall. Two knives still stuck out from it. "She wasn't just randomly throwing knives at the wall," Robin concluded, "she was throwing them at a picture. Whatever happened before she locked herself in here, it's got something to do with who is in this picture." Beast Boy stood next to Robin and looked hard at the remnants of the picture."Than we have to figure out who was in the picture?" he asked. "No," Cyborg answered, "I know who's in the picture." Robin turned to him. "Who?" he asked. "The guy on the roof," Cyborg answered. "We have to review the security tapes to get a clear picture of him, but I doubt that's going to be a problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes Raven." he explained, "there is a purpose for that dress and you are required to wear it, whether you do it voluntarily or not." Raven looked at it in disgust, wrapped in her cape and standing several feet away from Him. She was nauseated by even the smell of him.

He walked closer to her until she was against the wall. "Take it." Raven stretched a hand from under her cape and reached for it. "Uh-uh-uh," he smirked and shook his finger. He pulled her cape from her grasp so quickly she was unable to stop him. He held the cape far from her reach and left her crouched in the corner of the room naked, until she took the dress.

She really did care, whether or not he had seen her naked before. All the times he had, she had been drugged and therefore it was involuntary. She held her arms across her chest as not to reveal herself. "You won't get any clothes if you don't stand," he taunted. Raven scowled, but refused to stand. She would not give him the pleasure he so wrongfully had twice before.

He knelt down on the floor in front of her. She glared at him. He smiled.

She felt a sharp sting in her left thigh; he had drugged her once again. "That should help you cooperate a little better," he told her. "What did you just do?" Raven demanded. "I just gave you a small dosage of muscle relaxer." She felt her limbs grow heavier, and seconds later she couldn't feel them at all. "Now Raven," he said, "will you cooperate?" She blinked several times.

He pulled her arms from her chest and pulled her legs flat. Unable to move, she didn't react. He pulled her from the wall until she right below him. "I know you can't answer me," he said, "I lied. I gave you a very high dosage of muscle relaxer. If I didn't, I knew you would ruin my fun with your words. And so, I was sure to have such an amount to make you immobile." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Another of his possessions Raven recognized.

He pushed a button and the blade popped up. "You know what I like about you Raven? You're afraid of your own emotions. No one made you heartless, you chose to be that way. And you never do anything to prevent these things from happening because you're too afraid of your reaction."

_I'm not afraid..._she thought.

He wiped the blade of on the bottom of his shirt a few times. "I like shiny things Raven, do you?" He took her left arm and turned it over, letting her wrist show. "I guess that's a yes," he replied. There was already a deep gash in her arm. "Here, let me help you out." Less than an inch away from her gash He created another one. "Now you have one to match the other."

Raven could feel her anger building up. With each new cut he created she was getting angrier and angrier.

"You know how I said I wasn't going to hurt you," he rambled, "I lied. I'm definitely going to hurt you, but only for the times you don't cooperate. And so far Raven, that's been a long list."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Got him," Cyborg said, sitting in front of the computer screen. Beast Boy was the first to loom over his shoulder. "So that's the S.O.B," he said. "Well what's his name Cy, where's he live!" Cyborg pushed Beast Boy over to reach the controls. "_Hold on_ a second." Within a few minutes, he brought up a whole screen about him.

"Name's Daniel Gray. He's 18, and lives on Court Hill Road with his father. His _rich _father."

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "The only thing we can," Robin answered. "We have to go to his house."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He pushed the blade back down and put it in his pocket. "That was refreshing," he said to her. He patted her leg. "The relaxer should ware off soon." He ran his hands up her leg.

_I'm gonna kill this fucking bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him I swear. _

He worked his hands up her body, each stroke more painful than the last.

_When will he take his hands off me? Better yet, when can I put a knife through him? _

He stood to her relief and left the dress and cloak beside her. The feeling in her arms and legs returned, and she was hit with pain from the cuts he's made. She was strong enough to pull her cloak over her, and she was relieved to find that her communicator was back in the pocket. It started to beep. She pulled it out and opened it.

Beast Boy was looking at her. She propped herself again the wall, to use as little effort to keep herself upright as possible. "Dude! You're alright! Listen, I didn't actually KNOW there was a guy on the roof, it was just an excuse to get you out of your room." Raven took a deep breath and pulled her cloak up higher, to be sure she was covered. "Well it worked a little too well," she responded. "Well, I have some good news! This creep, Daniel Gray, lives on Court Hill Road." Raven blinked. "So what's the bad news?" she asked. "We can't get in."

Raven closed the communicator and wrapped her cloak around her. She stood slowly, with as much possible strength she had, and led herself to the window with some help from the wall. She slapped her forehead when she looked down; There was no way any of her friends could outsmart Daniel's security system.

She opened the communicator again. "Beast Boy, tell everyone to quit trying to break in. They'll just disturb security and you'll be jailed. Or worse, brought up here for Him to deal with you." Raven looked out the window again. A little green bird sat on her window sill. She struggled to open the window, and hoped Dan wasn't going to come back soon.

Beast Boy flew in. "Beast Boy, I really can't, I mean, you have to leave."

"Leave! Are you crazy! We're here to bust you out. We're not leaving without you," Beast Boy told her. Footsteps clicked in the outside hall. She slammed the window shut. "He's coming. Hide or...change into something!" Beast Boy changed into a fly and buzzed onto the ceiling.

_I didn't mean watch, _she thought.

The door opened. "I told you it would ware off," Daniel told her. Raven backed against the wall. "Come here Raven," he directed. Hesitantly, but aware that Beast Boy was watching, she stepped forward.

"Good girl." Raven bit her tongue. "Not so fearless now are we?" he taunted. "Well, give me your arms, we'll see how these wounds are healing. Don't want any blood stains on the white sheets." Raven reluctantly held her arms out to him. "Mm, I'll have to put something on these. You are strangely going along with this well. What tricks have you got up your sleeve?" Raven looked away. "None sir," she replied softly. He laughed. "So formal. You don't have to call me sir. I believe I can trust you enough to let you know my name is Daniel. Besides, you're not coming out of this alive. Your previous escape was pure luck." Her spirits dropped.

"Alright," Daniel said, taking a shot from a drawer, "take your cloak off." Now completely aware of Beast Boy's presence, Raven clutched it closer to her body. The green fly landed on her shoulder. She let out a tentative puff shooed Beast Boy away. Hoping he was behind her, she slipped the cloak off.

"That last shot couldn't have left you unable to speak," Daniel stated. Raven swallowed. "It didn't," she replied. "Ah. Good, I was beginning to fear that I had done something to your vocal cords. Stand up," he told her. She did so, and he pulled the cloak from the bed and threw it on the chair in the corner. Raven tried to cover herself with her hands.

Daniel laughed at her again. "Don't be silly Raven, I've seen you naked many times. You don't have too much longer to live anyway, so why don't you just yourself while you are here?" Raven didn't loosen up. "Alright, I understand," he told her as he put a towel on the bed. "You don't have to. I guess I wouldn't either, if I were you. I used to be a bit camera shy. Now lay down," he directed.

Beast Boy once again landed on her shoulder. She blew him off, but he landed there again. She began to wonder why he was continually landing on her.

"Give me your arm again," Daniel commanded. Raven held her arm out over the bedside. He pressed the needle to her wrist and then started to rub alcohol on the wounds.

"What did you give me?" she asked while enduring the stinging sensation of the rubbing alcohol. "Just something to help fight off any bad bacteria that may have gotten into your system."

Raven looked straight up. "You know, for a rapist and a murderer, you take pretty good care of your victims." Daniel started to wrap an ace bandage around Raven's left arm.

"I happen to be training in th medical field," he told her. "My father often times teaches me how to tend to certain things, where to put certain shots, how to test for specific diseases and whatnot. I don't want to retrieve anything from anyone. That's what I just did to you, when we first got here. I tested you for AIDS, HIV, you know, those sorts of things. Need I remind you I haven't killed anyone. My father takes care of that."

He pinned the ace bandage in its spot. "There. You're all set. Are going to get dressed now?" Raven looked at the hideous dress on the floor. "If you leave," she answered.

Daniel put the medical tape and unused bandages away. "Very well. I'll come back in ten minutes, and if by then you are not dressed, we have some issues to straighten out."

Raven pulled the sheets over her and sat up. Beast Boy pulled a section of the curtains back. "I don't even know what to say," he said quietly. "You don't have to say anything," Raven told him as she looked down at her nails. She started to pick at them, a nervous habit she hadn't done in years. "I'm sorry," he said. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But it is," Beast Boy insisted. "I should've just left you alone. We all should have." Raven turned her head farther away from him. "No, I shouldn't have turned all of you away when you tried to help."

"Hey," Beast Boy whispered. He took her hands in his. "You're leaving. We can go right now, video camera or not." Raven pulled one hand away. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. Raven took a deep breath and answered, "Because I'm too scared." Beast Boy chuckled quietly. "Raven, we all know you don't do fear." Raven looked down at him. "I do when Daniel's involved."

Raven pushed farther away from Beast Boy on the bed, hiding her tears. He sat next to her. "C'mon Rae," he encouraged, "you can get over this." He turned her head to him. "You can face your fear, you of all people should know that." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go," Beast Boy suggested. "He'll just come back. And when he does it will be worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Beast Boy asked. Raven held her legs to her chest. "The last time," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes, "the last time he didn't ever cut me. He only drugged me and..."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "If I just leave now, he's going to come back, and he won't be as patient as he has been." Beast Boy leaned over and wrapped his arms around Raven. She held onto his left arm, which enwrapped around her chest.

Raven sniffled and pulled away. "This doesn't feel right," she said. "Why?" Beast Boy asked. "Because you're actually letting me in?" She wiped her eyes again. "I just don't want to be hurt."


End file.
